Power Rangers: Elemental
by SupremeX
Summary: A new evil, a new threat on the earth, new power rangers, new zords


POWER RANGERS: THE ELEMENTALS  
  
Name: Jamie Barksdale Color: Red Element: Fire Zord: The Red Dragon Height: 5ft. 9in Weight: 160lbs. Age: 17 Info: A young and dedicated young man that was chosen to be the leader of the Power Rangers. He is a very passionate youth, that fights dearly for his beliefs and the protect those that are innocent. Jamie is a sophomore in Valleydale High and looks up to Minos as a father figure, being that his father died when he was younger. He commands the red Dragon zord, but finds it hard to handle at times due to its great strength.  
  
Name: Trisha Connor Color: White Element: Wind Zord: The Hurricane Eagle Height: 5ft. 6in. Weight: 138lbs. Age: 16 Info: Trisha is the white ranger. Her element is that of the wind. Most of the time, Trisha is very passive. She is forgiving and perhaps one of the gentler of the rangers. She can be a tough cookie when she needs to be though, often proving her worth as a ranger. However, Trisha is a constant daydreamer. She daydreams, often sometimes often failing to full perform her duty. She controls the Hurricane Eagle.  
  
Name: Arthur Summers III Color: Blue Element: Water Zord: The Tsunami Serpent Height: 5ft. 8in. Weight: 155lbs. Age: 17 Info: Arthur comes from a rich family. His father is the Mayor of Valleydale. However, though he has a wealthy upbringing, he is both kind and very considerate of others. He doesn't have a snobbish attitude as most of his father's peers' children do. He is very calm and cool acting, having a back up plan for everything that goes wrong. With his Tsunami Serpent, Arthur causes a great amount of trouble from the depths of the seas.  
  
Name: Stefan Williams Color: Black Element: Earth Zord: The Himalayas Rhinoceros Height: 5ft. 10in. Weight: 187lbs. Age: 17 Info: Stefan is the strongest member of the team. Though many are terrified by his bulky exterior, Stefan is a kind and gentle soul. He constantly works out, feeling he needs to be strong to protect his friends at all times. He loves animals and wishes to be a veterinarian. He controls the earth stomping Himalayas Rhinoceros, whose strength is a well-thought, match up for Stefan.  
  
Name: Arlya Quinn Color: Yellow Element: Thunder Zord: The Lunar-storm Wolf Height: 5ft. 8in. Weight: 134lbs. Age: 15 Info: The youngest of the team, she is also the most merciless. She fights with such power and force. She is the best of the rangers, as far as fighting wise. Besides her ranger power, she has certain mystical Native American abilities, such as communicating with the forces of nature. Her zord is the Lunar-storm Wolf. They consider each other siblings, not just partners.  
  
Name: Sarou Color: Silver Element: Metal Zord: The Olymus Dragon Height: 6ft. Weight: 193lbs. Age: unknown, believed to be around 18 Info: The oldest member of the Power Rangers, however he was uncovered by the Dark Empire. He served as a general of King Skelus' dark army. He is a ruthless fighter, savage and possesses greater skills than the rangers. However, he has a great sense of honor. He commands the legendary zord, the Olympus Dragon.  
  
Name: Lyenda Color: Purple Element: Ice Zord: The Isis Polar-Bear Height: 5ft. 7in. Weight: 130lbs. Age: 17 Info: Another of the Rangers that was uncovered by the Dark Empire. She serves as a general because of her family being killed by the Dark Empire. They raised her into the heat of battle. Though she really never seems evil, she is an opportunist. She does things because they work out for her. She commands the Isis polar Bear.  
  
Name: Kamus Color: Green Element: Forest Zord: The Palm tree Gorilla Height: 5ft. 7in. Weight: 163lbs. Age: 16 Info: Kamus is the green element ranger. He is the last ranger to be discovered due to the fact that he was in Europe at the time of the recruiting. He is a dedicated fighter and protects all that he can. He is excellent at devising clever plans and works well under pressure. His greatest asset is his ability to think and plan out a situation or tactic. He commands the palm tree Gorilla, whose abilities are none less than his own.  
  
The Five-Star Mega Zord: The combinations of The Red Dragon, Tsunami Serpent, Hurricane Eagle, Lunar Storm Wolf, and Himalayas Rhinoceros form into the greatly powerful Five Star Megazord. Using the tail of the Red Dragon, the Dragon Star saber is formed.  
  
The Bomb-Star Megazord: With the gorilla, the Five-Star Megazord receives a power-up. The Palm tree gorilla forms a back pack-like link, giving the Megazord two powerful knuckle shooters on its shoulders.  
  
The Artic-Star Megazord: With the Polar Bear, the Five-Star Megazord receives a power-up. The Isis Polar-Bear forms a pack-like link, giving the Megazord two ice blasters shooter on its shoulders.  
  
The Olympian Dragozord: A combination of the Olympus Dragon, Palm tree gorilla and the Isis Polar-bear zord to form the great powerful Olympian Dragozord. It's tail becomes a spear like weapon. 


End file.
